Guerra de Ingenio
by Brxxkyn
Summary: Tras la llegada de una nueva niña en Wammy's House, Matt le pide a Mello que la deje estar con ellos, Mello sin saber los sentimientos que ella provocaria sobre ambos amigos, acepta.
1. Chapter 1

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la policía entro registrando todo el lugar, tenía miedo de que el volviera y me golpeara de nuevo. Mamá siempre me ordenaba que antes de que el volviera tenía que esconderme en el armario de abajo.

Era muy raro que mamá ya no me haya venido a buscarme, siempre después de golpearla se iba y ella venia y lloraba con migo, pero esta vez solo escuche su auto, pero ella no vino.

Vivimos en Rusia, y nunca fui a la escuela. Mamá dijo que iban los niños comunes para aprender, pero que yo no iría a allí porque era especial. Según ella me enseño todo lo que tenía que saber.

El armario fue abierto y uno de los policías me encontró, dejo el arma en su cinturón y me alzo. Me apoye en su hombro, tenía miedo donde esta mamá.

(…)

Nadie quería explicarme, pero al final lo hicieron. El la había matado, ahora no tenía mamá, ni familia con la cual pueda quedarme. Así que no me quedaría más que ir a un orfanato, un hombre bastante viejo, tenía el pelo blanco y llevaba un abrigo negro.

-¿Eres Rynoa verdad? – Parecía amable, pero solo asentí con la cabeza – Vamos te llevare a tu nuevo hogar.

Me llevo de la mano hasta un auto negro, me iso subirme atrás y él se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-Por cierto me llamo Wammy, pero ahora tu nombre será Sia.

-¿Por qué tengo que cambiar mi nombre? A mamá le gustaba.

(…)

Habíamos viajado hasta Londres, donde el dijo que viviría ahora, estaba lleno de niños jugando, hablando y comiendo pero solo me dedique a bajar la cabeza y seguir caminando.

Me llevo a la que sería mi habitación, no era la gran cosa, pero si era bastante grande. Tenía una cama de dos plazas, un armario de madera, un escritorio y una ventana que daba al patio.

-Si quieres cambiarte hay ropa en el armario – Termino de decir eso y se fue, del otro lado del armario había una puerta, la abrí y había un baño, tome algo de ropa del armario y me cambie, la que tenia estaba sucia. Me mire al espejo. Casi nunca lo hacía en el sótano en el que estaba oscuro y no había espejos, la única oportunidad que tenia de mirarme es en las ventanas o en el baño de arriba.

Mi pelo color zanahoria estaba demasiado largo y disparejo, mis ojos todavía estaban algo brilloso por las lágrimas. Tome el cepillo del lavado y empecé a peinarme. Me lave la cara y me acosté en la cama. Nunca había hablado con alguien de mi edad o una persona que no fuera mi madre. Sentí mi estomago rugir por el hambre, no pensaba ir al comedor me daba vergüenza pero el hambre me estaba matando.

Tocaron la puerta, no abrieron hasta que dije "pase," era el mismo hombre que me había traído, creo que ya le tengo un poco mas de confianza, digo me trajo desde Rusia hasta Londres. Vamos tonta no soy puedo tener 5 años, pero sé que es un gran trayecto.

\- Pensé que podrías tener hambre así que pensé que podrías querer almorzar – Antes de que le contestara mi estomago me delato, me puse roja como un tomate, pero el solo rio. Me cogió de la mano y empezó a llevarme por los pasillos, llegamos a una clase de comedor.

Había muchos niños de tedas las edades compartiendo mesa y riendo, parecían muy animados. Aunque había una mesa en la que solo había chicas, tenían de unos 9 años para arriba. Pararon de hablar en seco cuando me vieron pasar con Wammy en frente suyo, una de las chicas me fulmino con la mirada, pero solo baje la cabeza y seguí caminado.

Wammy me dejo en una fila para la cafetería.

\- Estaré en mi oficina, está en el tercer piso si tienes problemas ven a avisarme. – Sonrío amablemente, solo le sonreí falsamente, para darle algo de confianza y él se fue. Me quede sola esperando mi turno, hasta que llegue. Luego de pedir la cocinera me tomo de los cachetes y dijo que era muy tierna.

Camine hasta una mesa del fondo casi vacía y me senté sola. Empecé a juguetear con la comida, para ese entonces ya se me había pasado el hambre. De reojo vi un chico de pelo blanco que se senté enfrente de mí, tenía una camisa que le quedaba grande y en vez de comer se puso a jugar con unos muñecos.

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – Pregunto en voz casi inaudible, pero solo negué con la cabeza, la verdad no me molestaba.

Siguió jugando, en su propio mundo y yo en el mío. Pero digamos que la paz no duro mucho…..


	2. Chapter 2

Simplemente se me había ido toda el hambre en cuestión de minutos, me sentía muy observada a mis espaldas, pero opte por no darme vuelta.

\- Adiós – Me levante de la mesa dejando la bandeja ahí y sin dejar contestar al chico de pelo blanco.

Para llegar a mi cuarto tenía que subir unos cuantos escalones, así que apoye mi mano en el barandal y empecé a subir despacio, de todas formas no tenia apuro. Cuando iba a doblar en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de mi habitación me encuentro con la chica que me había mirado mal esta mañana. Solo intente rodearla y seguir mi camino pero me caso del brazo y me puso de nuevo en frente de ella. Tampoco digamos que era mucho más grande que yo solo tenía 5 años y ella como mucho 9.

\- Solo te quiero aclarar una cosa pelirroja, la princesa de aquí soy yo, todos me prestan atención a MI y no dejare que una chiquilla torpe como TU que seguro esta de casualidad aquí se lleve mi atención ¿quedo claro? – Tenia una voz tan chillona que por poco me hacia doler la cabeza. La mire de arriba abajo y solté una risita ahogada. La esquive y llegue hasta la puerta donde ahora vivía.

Mire de nuevo a donde ella estaba y me estaba mirando con enojo a ver cuál sería mi próximo movimiento, pero solo le sonreí mostrando mis dientes y entre. Puede ser que sea nueva pero no estúpida. Todavía era temprano así que busque algo que hacer en el armario, pero solo encontré un cuaderno con hojas viejas amarillentas y un lápiz de carbón negro también bastante antiguo.

Como estaba aburrida decidí dibujar algo, cuando todavía mamá vivía era una gran artista, siempre dibujaba me mostraba dibujos de otra gente, parecían fotos, incluso algunas veces me dibujo a mí. Pero claro esos dibujos quedaron en Rusia daría lo que fuera por tenerlos con migo, o al menos algo que me recuerde a ella. Pero sin embargo se que no volveré a Rusia.

**Mello's pov **

\- Oye Mello ¿quieres ir a conocer a la chica nueva? – Alce una ceja. Creo que ya sabía mi respuesta acaso era idiota. – Vamos no seas malo estoy seguro que te caerá bien se enfrento a Lauren y sabes que nadie se enfrenta a Lauren.

Era cierto nadie se animaba a enfrentar a Lauren por sus amistades, esa Lauren era una niña de 9 años que siempre me molestaba e insistía en que yo algún día me casaría con ella, y que aunque no lo admitiera ella me gustaba en secreto. Pero me estoy yendo de tema, ella tenía el típico perfil de niña buena antes Wammy, Roger y cuando venia Watari. A uno de los que siempre manipulaba era a Roger, siempre caía en su mentira. Ella podía hacerte quedar como la peor persona del universo, y manchar tu expediente para toda la vida. Pero digamos que mi expediente y el de mi "perro" ya estaban manchados así que una mancha más no nos afectaba en nada.

\- Ella no sabe el poder que tiene Lauren aquí y se ve que lo aprenderá por las malas, tu lo dijiste es nueva, no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí – Seguí comiendo la barra de chocolate con tranquilidad.

\- Tal vez ustedes dos se lleven bien porque no intentarlo – Que mierda le pasaba el nunca era tan insistente.

\- Que te traes entre manos perro, acaso te gusta, nunca insistes tanto – Deje el chocolate sobre la cama y me senté apoyado en mis brazos para mirarlo fijo.

\- Solo me pareció buena idea… - Lo conocía bien algo le estaba sucediendo él nunca me preguntaría de algo así.

\- ¿Roger te obligo? – El bajo la cabeza y asintió. No entiendo que hacia Roger aquí ni siquiera estoy seguro si le agradaban los niños. – Pues Roger está equivocado si cree que le haremos caso.

**Sia's pov **

Intente dibujar lo más parecido a lo que me acordaba de mamá, cuando termine lo aleje del escritorio y puse en frente mío, no tenía una foto con la cual compararlo solo su recuerdo, creo que dentro de todo quedo aceptable. Cerré el cuaderno y lo deje escondido en el piso del armario junto al lápiz entre sus hojas. No tengo idea de porque lo escondí pero solo me sentía insegura. Si la llegaba a olvidar podría tener su dibujo que me muestra al menos como la recuerdo hasta ahora.

Era la hora del cenar y Wammy dijo que todos debían bajar, saje las escaleras de a poco hasta que llegue de nuevo al comedor, ahora había bandejas que contenían los mismo para todos, solo tome una y busque con la vista una mesa libre, encontré una mesa, el mismo chico de pelo blanco estaba sentado en ella. No creo que le moleste que me siente ahí.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Le pregunte al llegar a la mesa.

\- Claro – Apoye la bandeja en la mesa y me senté en frente. El también estaba comiendo lo mismo y tenía sus juguetes a un lado.

Mire mi bandeja para ver lo que comería, de todas formas ahora si tenía hambre, había una parte de pollo, arroz, arvejas y una ensalada separada del plato. También tenía una botella de jugo de un color violeta y una paquetito de cerrado de cereales con azúcar. Empecé a comer tranquila hasta que esa chica castaña llego y apoyo su bandeja con brusquedad al lado mío. Haciendo que el chico peliblanco y yo la miráramos extrañados, creí que tendría muchos amigos con quien sentarse.

\- ¡No me mires así niña! – Que le sucedía a esta loca, que necesidad de gritar. – Solo me senté aquí para que te comas mis vegetales – Empujo su bandeja para mi lado y me miro con las manos en la cintura. Mire al peliblanco quien me miraba curioso esperando mi respuesta.

En realidad no tenía problemas en comerme sus vegetales no me desagradaban pero yo no iba a ser el perro de nadie, ella no iba a ordenarme que comer, ella no es el.

\- No gracias – Creo que mi voz tembló de rabia, odiaba que me obligaran a comer, empuje la bandeja para su lado.

A él no le importaba que no me gustara siempre me obligaba a comer

**N/A: Solo quiero aclarar que cada vez que escriba en **_cursiva _**es un recuerdo o un pensamiento**

_Me obligo a sentarme en esa pequeña mesa de madera, estoy segura que sus dedos ya quedaron marcados en mi hombro por la fuerza que ponía, es como si se descargara con migo. Prácticamente tiro en frente mío un plato con zanahorias algo podridas por la falta de frio. Estaba temblando de frio y miedo a la vez, escuchaba los golpes de mamá en la puerta que viene al sótano y gritando cosas que no llegaba a entender. _

\- _Escúchame bien niña vas a comerte ese plato ahora mismo – Ejerció mas presión en el hombro haciéndome soltar un chillido ahogado, si gritaba sería peor, así que solo me mordí la lengua. _

_Empecé a comer a toda velocidad intentando pasar de largo ese horrible sabor, a veces me agarraban arcadas pero las aguantaba para no vomitar, el seguía con la mano en mi hombro, cuando termine el ultimo pedazo me levanto de ese banco de madera mal hecho y me lanzo a un rincón donde me hice bolita esperando el golpe, pero solo escuche un portazo. Levante la cabeza con inseguridad pero ya no había nadie más que yo. _


End file.
